Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XII
Rodzina Połanieckich 31 We dwa tygodnie później, w Wenecji, portier hotelu Bauera oddał Połanieckiemu list ze stemplem warszawskim. Było to w chwili, gdy oboje z żoną siadali do gondoli, by pojechać do Santa Maria delia Salute, gdzie tego dnia, jako w rocznicę śmierci matki Maryni, miała się odprawić msza za jej duszę. Połaniecki, który się nic ważnego z Warszawy nie spodziewał, włożył list do kieszeni i spytał żony: - A czy to trochę na mszę nie za wcześnie? - Tak jest, całe pół godziny. - To może chcesz się przejechać przedtem w stronę Rialto? Marynia zawsze była na to gotowa. Nie będąc przedtem nigdy w życiu za granicą, żyła wprost w nieustającym upojeniu i zdawało jej się, że wszystko, co ją otacza, jest snem. Nieraz z nadmiaru zachwytu rzucała się mężowi na szyję, tak jakby to on zbudował Wenecję i jakby jemu wyłącznie należało się podziękowanie za jej piękność; nieraz także powtarzała: - Patrzę, widzę i nie wierzę, że to prawda! Pojechali więc ku Rialto. Ruchu było jeszcze, z powodu wczesnej godziny, mało, woda jakby śpiąca, dzień cichy, przezroczysty, ale niezbyt słoneczny, jeden z takich, w których Canale Grande przy całej swej piękności ma spokój cmentarza; pałace zdają się puste i zapomniane, a w nieruchomym ich odbiciu w toni jest jakiś głęboki smutek rzeczy martwych. Patrzy się wówczas na nie w milczeniu i jakby z obawą, by słowami nie zamącić ogólnej ciszy. Tak też patrzyła Marynia. Ale Połaniecki, mniej wrażliwy, przypominał sobie, że ma w kieszeni list, więc go wydobył i począł czytać, a po chwili rzekł: - A!... Maszko także jużżonaty. Ich ślub odbył się w trzy dni po naszym. Marynia zaś, jakby zbudzona ze snu, spytała mrugając oczyma: - Co mówiłeś? - Mówiłem, rozmarzona głowo, że ślub Maszki już się odbył. Ona zaś wsparłszy głowę na jego ramieniu i patrząc mu w oczy odpowiedziała: - Co mi tam Maszko!... ja mam swojego Stacha. Połaniecki uśmiechnął się jak człowiek, który łaskawie pozwala się kochać, ale się temu nie dziwi, po czym pocałował żonę w czoło z pewną dystrakcją, gdyż list począł go jednak zajmować, i czytał dalej. Nagle rzucił się jakby ukłuty i zawołał: - O to, to prawdziwa katastrofa! - Co się stało? - Panna Krasławska ma dziewięć tysięcy rubli dożywocia które zapisał jej wuj. Zresztą ani grosza posagu. - Ale to i tak dużo. - Dużo? To posłuchaj, co pisze Maszko: "Wobec tego moje bankructwo jest rzeczą spełnioną, a ogłoszenie niewypłacalności kwestią czasu." Zawiedli się oboje, rozumiesz? - bo on liczył na jej majątek, a ona na jego. - Przynajmniej mają z czego żyć. - Mają z czego żyć, ale Maszko nie ma czym pospłacać długów, a to trochę i nas obchodzi - mnie, ciebie i twojego ojca... Wszystko może przepaść. Teraz Marynia zaniepokoiła się na dobre. - Mój Stachu - rzekła - może twoja obecność tam potrzebna, to wracajmy... Co to będzie za cios dla papy! - Napiszę zaraz do Bigiela, by mnie zastąpił i ratował, co można... Nie bierz przy tym, dziecko, zanadto do serca tej sprawy. Ja mam na kawałek chleba dla nas obojga i dla twego ojca. Marynia objęła ręką jego szyję. - Mój ty dobry!... Z takim człowiekiem jak ty można być spokojną. - Przy tym coś się da uratować... Jeśli Maszko znajdzie kredyt, to nas pospłaca. Może też znajdzie kupca na Krzemień. Ale! Pisze mi, żebym spytał Bukackiego, czyby nie kupił Krzemienia, i żebym go do tego namawiał. On dziś w wieczór jedzie do Rzymu, i zaprosiłem go na śniadanie... Spytam go. On ma znaczny majątek - i miałby coś do roboty. Ciekawym, jak Maszkom życie pójdzie. On mi pisze w końcu listu: "Żonie odkryłem stan moich interesów, wobec czego zachowała się biernie, ale matka nie posiada się z oburzenia." Wreszcie dodaje, że się w ostatnich czasach w żonie pokochał i że gdyby się rozstali, byłoby to dla niego największym w życiu nieszczęściem. Ta liryka mało mnie obchodzi - ale ciekawym jednak, jak się to wszystko skończy. - Ona go nie opuści - rzekła Marynia. - Nie wiem; sam nawet myślałem w swoim czasie, że nie - ale mam ochotę się sprzeczać. Chcesz pójść o zakład? - Nie, bo nie chcę wygrać. Ty brzydki człowieku, nie znasz kobiet. - Owszem, znam je, i dlatego wiem, że nie wszystkie są takie jak ta mała, która płynie teraz gondolą... A ona odpowiedziała: - W Wenecji, gondolą i obok swojego Stacha! Tymczasem dojechali do kościoła. Wróciwszy po mszy do hotelu, zastali już Bukackiego przybranego jak do drogi w kraciaste szare ubranie, które na jego wątłe ciało wydawało się za obszerne, w żółte trzewiki i fantastyczny krawat zawiązany z równą fantazją, jak niedbałością. - Jadę dzisiaj - rzekł przywitawszy się z Marynią. - Czy pani każe przygotować mieszkanie we Florencji? Mogę nająć jaki pałac. - To pan zatrzymuje się po drodze do Rzymu? - Tak jest. Naprzód dlatego, żeby dać znać w Galerii, że przyjedziecie, i żeby położono dywan na schodach; po wtóre, dla czarnej kawy, która w ogóle we Włoszech jest zła, a we Florencji u Giacosa wyjątkowo doskonała... via Tornabuoni... To zresztą jedyna rzecz coś warta we Florencji... - Co pan ma za przyjemność mówić zawsze co innego, niż pan myśli... - Owszem, myślę szczerze nająć wam jakie ładne mieszkanko na Lung-Arno. - My się zatrzymujemy w Weronie. - Dla Romea i Julii? Owszem, owszem! Póki jeszcze nie wzruszacie ramionami, myśląc o nich - jedźcie. Za jaki miesiąc byłoby już może za późno. Marynia fuknęła na niego jak kotka, po czym zwróciwszy się do męża rzekła: - Stachu, nie pozwól temu panu tak mi dokuczać. - Dobrze - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - Utnę mu głowę, ale po śniadaniu. Bukacki zaś począł deklamować: ''Nie! Jeszcze nie świta! ''To nie skowronek - to jest głos słowika, następnie, zwróciwszy się do Maryni, spytał: - Napisał Połaniecki dla pani jaki sonet? - Nie. - O, to zły znak!... Macie balkon od ulicy... Czy nie przyszło mu do głowy ani razu stanąć pod balkonem pani z mandoliną? - Nie. - O, bardzo źle!... - Przecie tu nie ma gdzie stanąć, bo woda. - Mógł podjechać gondolą. Widzi pani, u nas co innego, ale tu, we Włoszech, takie już jest powietrze, że jeśli kto prawdziwie kocha, to albo pisze sonety, albo staje z mandoliną pod balkonem. To jest rzecz zupełnie pewna, wypływająca z położenia geograficznego, prądów morskich, składu chemicznego powietrza i wody - i jeśli ktoś nie pisze sonetów ani nie staje z mandoliną, to najniezawodniej nie kocha. Mogę pani przytoczyć bardzo znakomite dzieła traktujące o tym przedmiocie. - Zdaje się, że będę zmuszony uciąć mu głowę przed śniadaniem - rzekł Połaniecki. Do egzekucji jednak nie przyszło z tego powodu, że właśnie pora była na śniadanie. Siedzieli przy osobnym stole, ale w tej samej sali, w której był stół ogólny, co dla Maryni, którą wszystko zajmowało, było także źródłem rozkoszy, widziała bowiem prawdziwych Anglików. Czyniło jej to wrażenie, że zajechała gdzieś do krajów tak już egzotycznych, że jak Krzemień Krzemieniem żaden z jego mieszkańców nie zapuścił się w taką drogę. Dla Bukackiego, a nawet i dla Połanieckiego, to jej upojenie było powodem nieustających żartów, ale też i prawdziwej przyjemności. Pierwszy mówił, że przypomina mu to jego młodość, drugi nazywał żonę polną stokrotką - i mówił, że takiej nie żal świat pokazywać. Sam Bukacki zauważył jednak, ze "polna stokrotka" miała dużo poczucia sztuki i dużo szczerości. Wiele rzeczy było jej wiadomych z książek lub rycin; nie umiejąc się na niektórych poznać, przyznawała się do tego otwarcie, ale nie było w jej wrażeniach nic sztucznego ani nic wmówionego. Gdy jej co przypadło do serca, zachwyt jej nie miał natomiast granic, tak że oczy jej stawały się wilgotne. Bukacki czasem żartował z niej bez miłosierdzia, czasem wmawiał w nią, że wszyscy tak zwani znawcy mają gwoździe w głowie i że ona, jako natura wrażliwa i wykwintna, a dotychczas nie zbałamucona, jest dla niego największą w rzeczach sztuki powagą, byłaby zaś jeszcze większą, gdyby miała lat dziesięć. Przy śniadaniu nie było jednak mowy o sztuce, albowiem Połaniecki przypomniał sobie nowiny warszawskie i rzekł: - Miałem list od Maszki. - I ja - odpowiedział Bukacki. - I ty? To jednak tam naprawdę pilno. Maszko musi być przyciśnięty nie żartem. Wiadomo ci tedy, o co chodzi. - Namawia, a raczej zaklina, żebym kupił - wiesz co? Bukacki umyślnie nie wymienił Krzemienia, wiedząc doskonale, jakiej rozterki był on powodem między Połanieckim a Marynią, i przez delikatność dla Maryni. Lecz Połaniecki zrozumiawszy jego intencję ozwał się: - Ach Boże! Niegdyś unikaliśmy tego wyrazu jak dotknięcia bolączki, ale teraz - przy żonie - to przecie co innego... Trudno się całe życie krępować. Bukacki spojrzał na niego bystro. Marynia zaś zarumieniła się i rzekła: - Staś ma zupełną słuszność. Zresztą wiem, że chodzi o Krzemień. - A tak, chodzi o Krzemień. - No i cóż? - spytał Połaniecki. - Nie kupiłbym go, choćby dla tego samego, żeby pani nie miała wrażenia, że tak nim ludzie rzucają jak piłką. Marynia zarumieniła się jeszcze więcej i rzekła: - Kiedy ja już wcale nie myślę o Krzemieniu. I spojrzała na męża, on zaś kiwnął na znak zadowolenia i pochwały. - To dowód - odpowiedział - że jesteś rozsądne dziecko. - Przy czym - mówiła dalej Marynia - jeśli pan Maszko się nie utrzyma, to Krzemień albo się rozpadnie, albo pójdzie w lichwiarskie ręce, a to jednak byłoby mi przykro... - Aha! - rzekł Bukacki - skoro jednak pani wcale nie myśli już o Krzemieniu? Marynia spojrzała znów na męża i tym razem już z niepokojem, on zaś począł się śmiać. - Złapała się Marynia - rzekł. Po czym zwrócił się do Bukackiego: - Widocznie Maszko widzi w tobie jedyną deskę ratunku. - Ale ja nie jestem deska... patrz na mnie... raczej słomka. Kto się zechce ratować przez schwytanie takiej słomki, zginie, utonie... Zresztą sam Maszko nieraz mi mówił: "Masz przytępione nerwy." Może i mam! Ale właśnie dlatego potrzebuję silnych wrażeń... Gdybym Maszce pomógł, wygrzebałby się, stanąłby na nogach, udawałby dalej lorda, żona jego udawałaby wielką panią, byliby okropnie comme il faut... - i miałbym nudną komedię, którą już widziałem i na której ziewałem. Przeciwnie, jeśli mu nie pomogę, zrujnuje się, zginie, zdarzą się jakieś zajmujące a niespodziewane wypadki, zdarzyć się może coś tragicznego, co mnie więcej zajmie. Teraz pomyślcie państwo: za lichą komedię musiałbym zapłacić, i to drogo - tragedię mogę mieć darmo. Jak tu się wahać? - Fe! jak pan może mówić takie rzeczy! - zawołała Marynia. - Nie tylko mogę mówić, ale je napiszę Maszce. Przy tym on mnie zawiódł w najniegodziwszy sposób. - W czym? - W czym? W tym, że ja myślałem: oto prawdziwy snob! to materiał na czarny charakter! to człowiek naprawdę bez skrupułu i serca! Tymczasem cóż się pokazuje: że on na dnie duszy ma jakąś uczciwość, że chciałby pospłacać wierzycieli, że mu tej lalki z czerwonymi oczyma żal, że ją kocha, że rozłączenie z nią byłoby dla niego straszną klęską... Sam mi to pisze najbezczelniej... Słowo daję, że w tym społeczeństwie na nic liczyć nie można!... Przesiaduję za granicą, bo tego znieść nie mogę. Tym razem pani Połaniecka rozgniewała się na dobre: - Jak pan będzie takie rzeczy mówił, to poproszę Stasia, żeby zerwał z panem stosunki. A Połaniecki wzruszył ramionami i dodał: - Że też ty naprawdę zagadujesz dla konceptu siebie i drugich, a nigdy nie myślisz rozsądnie i po ludzku. Rozumiesz, że ja cię namawiam do kupna Krzemienia, a to tym bardziej że mógłbym w tym mieć pewien interes, ale jednak - miałbyś jakieś zajęcie, miałbyś coś do roboty... Na to Bukacki począł się śmiać, po chwili zaś odrzekł: - Ja ci już niegdyś powiedziałem, że przede wszystkim lubię robić to, co mi się podoba, a że mi się najwięcej podoba nic nie robić, więc nic nie robiąc, robię to, co mi się najwięcej podoba. Jeśliś mądry, dowiedź mi, że powiedziałem głupstwo. Po wtóre: ja - hreczkosiejem!... To przecie wprost przechodzi imaginację! Ja, dla którego deszcz i pogoda jest tylko kwestią wzięcia laski lub parasola, miałbym na stare lata wystawać na jednej nodze, jak żuraw, i patrzeć, czy się podoba słońcu świecić, czy chmurom kropić? Ja bym miał palpitować, czy mi pszenica nie porośnie, czy mi się rzepak nie wysypie, czy zaraza nie padnie na kartofle, czy się uwinę z grochem, czy potrafię dostawić Ickowi do Psiej Wólki tyle korcy, na ile zawarłem kontrakt, czy mi fornalki nie dostaną nosacizny, a owce motylic? Ja miałbym na starość dojść do tego, żeby z powodu stępienia umysłowego mówić co trzy słowa: "Panie dobrodzieju" albo "Co to ja chciałem powiedzieć?" Voyons! pas si bete! Ja, człowiek wolny, miałbym zostać glebae adscriptus? - mościpanem, somsiadem, bratem Łatą, panem Maciejem, Lechitą? Tu, podniecony nieco winem, począł cytować półgłosem słowa Ślaza z Lilii Wenedy: ''Czy ja Lechitą? Cóż to? czy mi z oczu ''Patrzy gburostwo, pijaństwo, obżarstwo. ''Siedem śmiertelnych grzechów, gust do wrzasku, ''Do ukwaszonych ogórków, do herbów? - Gadajże tu z nim! - rzekł Połaniecki - tym bardziej że w gruncie rzeczy ma trochę słuszności! Ale Marynia, która od chwili gdy Bukacki zaczął mówić o kłopotach wiejskich, zamyśliła się nieco, teraz strząsnęła z czoła zamyślenie i rzekła: - Ja, gdy papa był niezdrów (a nigdy w Krzemieniu nie był tak zdrów jak w ostatnich czasach), wyręczałam go trochę w gospodarstwie - i później weszło im to w zwyczaj. Chociaż, Bóg widzi, że kłopotów nie brakło, robiło mi to taką przyjemność, że nie umiem tego wypowiedzieć. Ale nie rozumiałam, dlaczego to tak jest, i zrozumiałam dopiero, gdy mi to wytłumaczył pan Jamisz. On mi mówił, że to jest ta istotna praca, na której świat stoi, a wszelka inna jest albo dalszym jej wynikiem, albo czymś sztucznym... Później też zrozumiałam nawet takie rzeczy, o których on nie wspominał. Nieraz,jak na wiosnę wyszłam w pole i widziałam, że wszystko rośnie, to czułam, że i serce przy tym rośnie. I wiem teraz dlaczego: bo w każdych innych stosunkach ludzkich może być kłamstwo, a ziemia - to prawda... Ziemi nie można oszukać, ale i ona da albo nie da, ale nie oszuka... Dlatego ziemię kocha się tak jak. prawdę - a że się ją kocha, więc i ona uczy kochać... I rosa pada nie tylko na zboża, nie tylko na łąki, ale jakby i na duszę, i człowiek staje się lepszym, bo jak ma do czynienia z prawdą i kocha, to jest bliżej Boga... Dlatego, ja tak kochałam mój Krzemień. Tu pani Połaniecka przestraszyła się i swojej wymowy, i tego, co tam pomyśli "Staś" - a jednocześnie wzruszyły ją wspomnienia; wszystko to zaś odbiło się jakby zorzą w jej oczach, na jej młodej twarzy - i sama była jak zorza. Bukacki patrzył na nią, jakby patrzył na jakieś nieznane, świeżo odkryte arcydzieło szkoły weneckiej, następnie przymknął oczy, pochował do połowy swą małą twarzyczkę w ogromny fantastyczny krawat i szepnął: - Délicieuse!... Po czym, wysunąwszy brodę z krawata, rzekł: - Pani ma najzupełniejszą słuszność... Ale logiczna kobietka nie pozwoliła się pozbyć komplimentem. - Jeśli ja mam słuszność, to pan jej nie ma. - To inna rzecz. Pani ma słuszność dlatego, że jej z tym do twarzy, a kobieta zawsze wówczas ma słuszność. - Stasiu! - rzekła Marynia zwracając się do męża. Lecz tyle było w niej w tej chwili uroku, że on patrzał na nią również z zachwytem, oczy mu się śmiały, nozdrza poruszały snę szybkim ruchem, na chwilę nakrył jej rękę dłonią i rzekł: - Oj, dziecko! dziecko! A potem pochyliwszy się ku niej szepnął: - Gdyby nie to, że jesteśmy w sali, to bym zacałował te oczy kochane i te usta. I mówiąc tak Połaniecki popełniał wielką omyłkę, w tej chwili bowiem nie dość było odczuć fizyczne ponęty Maryni, zapłonąć do kolorów na jej twarzy, do oczu lub ust, ale należało zrozumieć i odczuć w niej duszę; jak zaś dalece on jej nie odczuł, dowodziły najlepiej jego pobłażliwe słowa: "Oj, dziecko! dziecko!" Była mu w tej chwili tylko uroczym dzieckiem-kobietą - i o niczym innym nie myślał. Tymczasem przyniesiono kawę. Na zakończenie rozmowy Połaniecki rzekł: - Tak tedy Maszko wyszedł na liryka - i to po ślubie. Bukacki zaś, połknąwszy filiżankę wrzątku, odpowiedział: - W tym głupstwo, że to Maszko, ale nie w tym, że po ślubie... Trochę liryzmu, właśnie po ślubie... Ale przepraszam! Tylko com nie powiedział czegoś rozsądnego... Przepraszam panią najmocniej i przyrzekam, że więcej nie będę!... Sparzyłem się widocznie w język gorącą kawą, ale piję tak gorącą dlatego, że mi powiedziano, iż to dobrze na ból głowy, a mnie głowa boli, boli... Tu Bukacki położył dłoń na karku i potylicy, przy czym zamrużył oczy i przez kilka sekund pozostał bez ruchu, po czym rzekł: - Gada się i gada, a głowa boli. Poszedłbym już sobie, ale ma tu przyjść do mnie malarz Świrski, z którym jadę razem do Florencji, znakomity akwarelista, prawdziwie znakomity... Nikt nie wydobył z akwareli większej siły. Ale oto właśnie nadchodzi. I istotnie Świrski, jakby wywołany zaklęciem, zjawił się w tej chwili i począł się rozglądać upatrując Bukackiego. Dostrzegłszy go wreszcie, zbliżył się do stołu. Był to krępy, niski człowiek, o grubym karku, potężnej piersi, cerze nadzwyczaj smagłej i czuprynie tak czarnej, jakby był Włochem. Twarz miał pospolitą, ale spojrzenie rozumne i głębokie, a przy tym łagodne. Idąc kiwał się nieco na obie strony z powodu szerokości bioder. Bukacki przedstawił go w następnych słowach pani Połanieckiej: - Przedstawiam pani pana Świrskiego, malarza, rodzaj geniusza, który nie tylko ma talent, ale miał najnieszczęśliwszą ideę niezmarnowania go, co mógł zrobić tak dobrze i z równym dla ludzi pożytkiem jak każdy inny... Ale on woli zapełniać świat akwarelami i rozgłosem. Świrski uśmiechnął się ukazując dwa szeregi dziwnie drobnych, ale zdrowych i białych jak kość słoniowa zębów i rzekł: - Chciałbym, żeby to była prawda. - I powiem państwu, dlaczego on nie zmarnował talentu - osiągnął dalej Bukacki - oto z powodów tak parafialnych, że porządnemu artyście wstyd by było do czegoś podobnego się przyznać: kocha Pognębin - gdzieś koło Poznania - czy tak? a kocha dlatego, że się tam urodził. Gdyby się urodził na Gwadelupie, to by kochał Gwadelupę - i miłość do Gwadelupy byłaby go także ratowała w życiu. Ten człowiek oburza mnie - i niech pani powie, czy nie słusznie? Na to Marynia rzekła podnosząc swoje błękitne oczy na Świrskiego: - Pan Bukacki nie jest taki niegodziwy, jak się wydaje, bo jednak powiedział o panu wszystko, co można było najlepszego. - Umrę zapoznany - szepnął Bukacki. A Świrski patrzył tymczasem na Marynię tak, jak sobie może pozwolić bez obrażania kobiety tylko malarz. W oczach jego malowało się widocznie zajęcie; w końcu mruknął: - Tu w Wenecji zobaczyć niespodzianie taką głowę - to przecie coś bajecznego! - Co takiego? - spytał Bukacki. - Mówię, że pani ma ogromnie swojski typ: o to, o! na przykład (tu pociągnął sobie wielkim palcem przez nos, usta i brodę). I jaka przy tym czystość linii! - Co? nie prawda? - rzekł z zapałem Połaniecki - zawsze to samo myślałem! - Założę się, żeś tego nigdy nie myślał - odparł Bukacki. Lecz Połaniecki rad był i dumny z tego zajęcia, jakie w słynnym artyście wzbudziła Marynia, więc rzekł: - Gdyby tak panu zrobiło jakąkolwiek przyjemność malowanie jej portretu, mnie by zrobiło jeszcze większą przyjemność mieć go. - Z duszy serca - odpowiedział z prostotą Świrski - ale ja jadę dziś do Rzymu. Tam mam też zaczęty portret pani Osnowskiej. - I my właśnie, najdalej za dziesięć dni, będziemy w Rzymie. - A więc zgoda! Marynia dziękowała czerwieniąc się po uszy. Lecz Bukacki począł się żegnać i pociągnął za sobą Świrskiego. Wyszedłszy rzekł mu: - Mamy jeszcze czas. Chodź do Florianiego na kieliszek koniaku. Bukacki nie umiał i nie lubił pić, ale od czasu gdy się morfinizował, czynił to w wyższym stopniu, niż mógł znieść, albowiem ktoś mu powiedział, że to jedno drugie zobojętnia. - Co za miła para ci Połanieccy! - rzekł Świrski. - Niedawno się pobrali. - I widać, że on ją ogromnie kocha. Jakem ją pochwalił, aż mu się oczy śmiały i rósł jak na drożdżach. - Ona jego sto razy więcej kocha. - Skąd ty się na tych rzeczach znasz? Bukacki nie odpowiedział, tylko podniósłszy swój spiczasty nos do góry, mówił jakby do siebie: - To mi brzydziło małżeństwo i miłość, że to zawsze z jednej strony wyzysk, z drugiej ofiara. Taki Połaniecki - dobry człowiek, ale cóż? Ona ma tyle sanno rozumu, tyle samo charakteru - tylko więcej kocha, więc im się życie ułoży tak: że on będzie słońcem, będzie łaskawie świecił, łaskawie grzał, uważał ją za swoją własność, za planetkę, która się powinna koło niego kręcić. To się już wszystko dziś zaznacza... Ona już weszła w jego sferę. Jest w nim jakaś pewność siebie, która mnie gniewa. On będzie miał ją - i resztę, ona tylko jego - bez reszty. On się będzie pozwalał kochać uważając ze swojej strony kochanie jako swoją cnotę, dobroć i łaskę, ona będzie kochała uważając swoją miłość za szczęście i obowiązek... Patrzcie mi go, bożka promienistego!... Mam ochotę wrócić i powiedzieć im to, w nadziei, że staną się mniej szczęśliwi. Ale tymczasem siedli przed Florianim i po chwili podano im koniak. Świrski myślał czas jakiś o Połanieckich, po czym spytał: - No! a jeśli jej będzie z tym dobrze? - Wiem, że ma krótki wzrok, więc mogłoby jej być równie dobrze nosić okulary. - Idźże do licha! do takiej twarzy!... - Więc ciebie to oburza, a mnie tamto. - Bo ty masz w głowie jakiś młynek od kawy, który wszystko miele i miele, póki nie zmiele na drobny pył. Czego ty w ogóle chcesz od miłości? - Ja,od miłości? Ja nic nie chcę od miłości! Niech tego diabeł weźmie, kto czegoś chce od miłości! Ja mam od niej strzykanie w łopatkach. Ale gdybym był inny, niż jestem, gdybym miał określić, czym miłość być powinna, gdybym od niej czegoś chciał, to bym chciał... - Czego? Hop! przeskocz! - Zęby się składała w równej ilości: z żądzy i czci! Po czym wypił kieliszek koniaku i po chwili dodał: - Zdaje się, że powiedziałem coś, co może być mądre, jeśli nie jest głupie... Ale mi to wszystko jedno!... - Nie! to nie jest głupie. - Dalibóg, to wszystko jedno!